Metamorphasis
by Tiggs1990
Summary: A normal teenage girl goes through some major life changes when she is suddenly thrust into a world filled with supernatural beings. Being one of Yusuke Urameshi's friends isn't a walk in the park-Elizabeth Simons could vouch for that. Completely human OC-nothing special about her. Her only connection is being friends with the gang.
1. Chapter 1

Metamorphosis

* * *

A normal teenage girl (or as normal as teenage girls get) goes through some major life changes when she is suddenly thrust into a world filled with supernatural beings. Being one of Yusuke Urameshi's friends isn't a walk in the park-Elizabeth Simons could vouch for that. (Yes, this is a basic rewrite of the episodes/movies with my OC involved, but I would like to think she brings tasteful changes to the story line)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the writer(s) of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Hi all!

I have honestly been sitting on the first few chapters of this fan fic for years. It was spur of the moment tonight that I decided to post it. Going to see what the general responses are through reviews to see if it is worth continuing to post chapters-so PLEASE let me know!

Enjoy!

* * *

I let out a pained grunt as my knees connected with the rough pavement outside the front doors of Sarayashiki Junior High, the blue uniform skirt doing nothing to blanket them from the harsh and sudden fall. My glasses cluttered to the ground with the force of my abrupt descent, and my palms ached as I slowly righted myself, laughter echoing around me. Looking behind me to my right I could see the group of 'popular' girls as they all snickered behind their hands, the one that I evidently passed too closely to had her foot stuck out rather awkwardly behind her. My eyes narrowed in annoyance, realizing she and her oversized foot were the reason for my fall.

" _Fucking clown footed heifer_." I muttered angrily under my breath in English as I reached for my glasses, unfortunately unable to see a thing without them. I pushed them back onto my nose, now able to clearly see that the same girl had an irate look on her face as she approached me. Apparently I hadn't been quiet enough in my retaliation.

"What did you just call me, outsider?" The girl's snobbish voice called over to me in the native language of Japanese, and I couldn't help rolling my eyes slightly. I had been living here with my family for five years now, but people like her would forever dub me the outsider. I was used to it now, of course, and it hardly phased me anymore.

"You'd think you could come up with something more original by now." I replied snidely, allowing myself to slip back into Japanese, as I gathered up my books. Hey, I may get bullied a lot, but I was by no means a push over about it. I fought with words, not with fists. Fighting with fists I left to my neighbor and good friend Yusuke Urameshi. Speaking of which, where was the little asshole anyways?

"Go back to the pasture where you belong, cow." I laughed at her pathetic insult, shaking my head once more. True, I was rather overweight compared to most of the girls in my class. I felt rather guilty when I thought in such stereotypical ways, but it was true that many of the native girls here had much smaller and more delicate builds than myself. I had curvier curves than average, but I had learned to deal with them and those that made fun of me for them through the years. Water off of a ducks back as one might say.

"I'll go back to the pasture if you go back to the street corner you came from, slut." I replied easily whilst she and the other girls gasped at my audacity. I smirked some, finishing with picking up the rest of my supplies and throwing them haphazardly into my bag.

"Elizabeth!" I heard the familiar voice of Keiko calling whilst I stood and turned around, ignoring the girls as they muttered angrily behind me.

"Hey there, Keiko. How has your morning been?" I asked lightly with a cheery smile, whilst she looked at me in concern.

"Evidently better than your own. What happened to your knees?" Keiko asked in worry as I glanced down to finally take in the damage. They were red, and tiny dots of blood were coming to the surface, but other than that it looked like a pretty clean scrape.

"Oh nothing, tripped and fell, you know how clumsy I can be."

"Oh, I'm sure." Keiko replied in a dubious tone as she looked over my shoulder towards the group of girls, throwing a glare their way. The group now looked nervous as they shuffled out of view and on into the building. I couldn't help laughing a bit as I watched them. Nobody messed with Keiko, not since grade school after she had established her friendship with Yusuke. People quickly learned that if you messed with her, you had Urameshi to answer to. "Those girls giving you trouble again?"

"When aren't they, Keiko?" I asked as I rolled my green eyes in irritation. "Seriously though, I handled it."

"You _handled_ it, huh?" Keiko lifted a brown eyebrow as I lifted one of my own back at her in a mimicked expression. She couldn't stop her lips from quirking a bit in a small smile, shaking her head lightly at me as she did. "Have you seen Yusuke this morning?"

"Nah, he was supposed to have met me out front of our building so we could walk to school together, but he never showed so I just went on ahead." I replied as I shrugged my shoulders carelessly. It wasn't unusual for Yusuke to sleep in, or skip school all together. Keiko, on the other hand, was the exact opposite and was always on time and never skipped. I suppose that's why those two were so good for one and other, or would be once they got over their combined stubbornness to realize that.

"I can't _believe_ him. Skipping school again." Keiko huffed irritably as she crossed her arms over her chest. "He's going to make this high school look even worse than it already does." She muttered, reaching out and grabbing a hold of my arm, tucking it in with her own as we made our way into the building. "Honestly, I don't get why Yusuke can't take education seriously. Nobody gets anywhere now without a proper education…" My mind started to block out Keiko as she went on her usual 'education is the only way to have a future' speech. I knew she meant well, and I felt horrible on most occasions for blocking her out when she got like this, but at the same point I knew the lecture wasn't meant for me. I could get that she was worried about Yusuke and his future, but I had told her numerous times that someone who doesn't want to be helped won't be. That, and if she continued to pressure Yusuke into changing, she was going to end up pushing him away. The boy never did as he was told, and that was something that I kind of grew to admire about him. He could think for himself, and whilst he might not be book smart like Keiko and I, _unlike_ Keiko and I he _was_ street smart. He had a lot going for him in that aspect, and it had also saved Keiko's and mine's skin on quite a few occasions. Yusuke is really a good kid caught in a bad living situation to be honest, what with his dead-beat, long-lost Father and his alcoholic Mother. Though Astsuko usually meant well, and she obviously loved Yusuke, things were always tense for him at home, which is how we had become such good friends. He spent a lot of time over at my place, when he wasn't visiting with Keiko, and he had once confided in me it was because when he was at my place it was like he had a normal home life. My parents treated him with respect, like he was one of their own, and he truly appreciated it. Of course, the compliments ended with the threat of physical brutality should I ever tell anyone what he had confided in me.

I would've been worried had our conversation that evening _not_ ended that way.

"Elizabeth, are you even listening to me?" Keiko's slightly high-pitched voice broke through my musings as I looked over to her quickly, humming in affirmation whilst nodding. "Oh really, so what was I just talking about?" She asked with a dubious, quirked eyebrow.

"Drugs, sex, and rock and roll?" I asked playfully, giggling as she huffed in annoyance and rolled her pretty brown eyes.

"Honestly, you're almost as bad as he is."

" _Almost?_ Only _almost_? I'm really going to have to start upping my game here."

"Don't you dare! One Yusuke Urameshi is more than enough for me, thank you very much." Keiko groaned a bit as I laughed, squeezing her arm affectionately.

"Come on, class president, let's get to homeroom." I smiled as she smiled back to me, and we continued on in an amiable silence down the crowded school hall.

Little knowing that today was going to change both of our lives forever.

~ Metamorphosis ~

"I bet he's here somewhere." Keiko chattered on as we moved down the hall during our lunch break. Personally, I wouldn't have wanted to waste my time trying to track down Yusuke during _my_ lunch hour, but Keiko had other ideas.

"Keiko, honestly, I know what you're doing is full of good intentions, but maybe you should just let the boy be. He'll be here if he wants to be, and if not, then that is his prerogative." I sighed as I clasped my hands lazily behind my head whilst moving through the once more crowded hallways.

"I know." Keiko frowned, and I felt guilty hearing her disheartened voice. "It's just that nobody but us seems to care enough to try and help him make the right decisions. It makes me…feel responsible for him." I frowned hearing her as I stopped, reaching out and gently taking her arm in my hand to stop her.

"That stops right here and now, Keiko. Yusuke is _not_ your responsibility. He is your _friend_. The choices he makes don't reflect upon you, alright? They reflect upon himself, and one of these days he'll grow up to realize that too." I told her firmly as she paused for a moment to take in what I said, sighing and slowly nodding as she frowned.

"I just want what's best for him."

"I know, sweetie." I replied softly as I squeezed her arm gently in reassurance. "And he knows that too, but right now he's a stubborn teenage boy stuck in his rebellious stage. When he finally grows out of it he'll realize what you've been trying to show him all along and he'd better have the good sense to thank you for putting up with his sorry ass for so long." I grinned at her as she obviously couldn't help a smile, giggling even. I was glad I could make her smile, even when she looked and obviously felt so discouraged. "Now, the only place we haven't checked is the roof, wanna give that a try before lunch break ends?"

"Sounds good to me." Keiko agreed with a small smile as we moved through the hall to the stairs, climbing them up to the highest floor. At the end of the hallway was the stairs that led up to the rooftop, which we climbed in silence till we came to the door. Keiko opened it with a little too much force in my opinion, and we both blinked at the brightness of the sun as it reflected off of the roof surface. Looking around our eyes finally landed on the black haired culprit we had been trying to find our entire lunch hour.

There was the great Yusuke Urameshi, crouched against the wall as the sun beat down on the three of us. A light breeze was the only relief from the heat as we both made our way over to the punk.

"We've been looking for your ass everywhere, Urameshi." I grunted in annoyance as I crossed my arms, Keiko standing next to me and looking just as irate.

"Hello to you too, Lisa." Yusuke replied lazily as he looked at us both with his 'don't give a damn' attitude. I watched then as his brown eyes turned to Keiko, seeing them light up with interest now and I held back a smug smirk as his eyes locked right on Keiko's legs. "Hey, nice skirt."

Keiko, oblivious to Yusuke's leering, crossed her arms in irritation as she regarded him. "All the girls have to wear these." She replied in a no nonsense tone as Yusuke visibly rolled his eyes. I sighed, leaning back against the wall next to him, preparing myself for Keiko V.S. Yusuke: Round 200. Seriously, these two just needed to kiss, get their freak on, and get it over with in my opinion. Yusuke shifted next to me, and I glanced down to catch him digging into his pocket to find some gum, flicking it in the air to catch it in his mouth. I reached out, though, and snatched it in mid-air, grinning smugly as I flicked it into my own mouth and started to chew.

"Hey! That was mine." Yusuke grunted indignantly as I gave him a smug smirk.

"And now it's mine. Playground rules, my friend, finders keepers." I replied with an easy shrug as Yusuke narrowed his eyes irritably, but I could see them twinkling with amusement as well. The connection between Yusuke and I was very different than Keiko's and his; the major difference being that we'd never feel anything romantic towards one and other as we were far too platonic in our friendship for that.

"Just like all the boys have to wear blue jumpsuits," Keiko continued on, as if her argument hadn't been interrupted, "which I notice you're not." She pointed out in annoyance.

"Oh, give me a break, Keiko." Yusuke groaned as I hid my smile behind my hand, slowly sliding along the wall out of the way of the fighting duo. "I look better in green." This only added fuel to Keiko's fire as her normally kind brown eyes glinted with dangerous intent.

"You know, the boy does have a point-"

"Maybe I'd be more tolerant, Yusuke, if I could see you in class more than once every ten days!" Keiko huffed, effectively cutting me off whilst turning away from us to look out over the rooftop towards the buildings of the city beyond. "You give our class a horrible attendance average, which gets me in trouble as a class representative." Keiko began to spiel on now, and I watched as Yusuke silently stood, Keiko completely oblivious as he moved behind her. My mouth fell open as I watched him grab onto the hem of her uniform skirt, and he had the audacity to throw me a playful wink as he did, his smirk full of perverted mischief. I nearly groaned, shaking my head and rolling my eyes, knowing he was going to be in for the bitch slap of his life when he was caught.

And he would be caught; Yusuke Urameshi may be smooth, but he wasn't _that_ smooth.

"Plus you won't be able to graduate middle school!" Keiko continued on, completely unaware as Yusuke began to lift her skirt ever so slowly. I blinked a few times as I watched his brown eyes dart under the material with interest, wondering what on earth Keiko could be wearing for underwear that would have his attention so rapt upon her bottom. "Sometimes I think you don't care about anyone but yourself, and then you don't even do that right." Keiko turned sharply towards where I now stood alone, her eyes blazing and obviously irritated that Yusuke hadn't said a single thing during her rant. Not as if he could with the way she had went on anyways. "Do you hear me?!" She paused as she took in the fact that it was just me there, and I innocently shrugged my shoulders before raising my hand to point my index finger towards the teenage boy that now stood behind her. How could she _not_ feel the draft?

"Nice uniform, it's lacy." Yusuke observed with amusement in his voice and appreciation in his eyes. Keiko's face went bright red with the realization that Yusuke was peeping her, and quickly whipped around, the sound of skin slamming against skin echoing over the rooftop. I winced as I heard and watched her slap him right across the face, a nasty red handprint left in the wake of the hit. Yusuke, though, looked nothing less than accomplished, even as he was obviously a little dazed from Keiko's hit. After all, he had been the one to teach her how to fight, me as well but not as successfully. He had landed hard on his ass before quickly getting to his feet, Keiko nattering angrily and obviously embarrassed.

"Yusuke, you pervert!" She shouted, and I shook my head at the dumb look on his face as he shoved his hands into his pockets, still looking rather happy with himself. "People like you should be strung up in the street!" I giggled at the thought of Yusuke Urameshi being hog tied upside down off of a streetlight. Maybe I'd even be able to convince a few kids that if they hit him hard enough candy would spill out.

Yusuke didn't even bother to respond as he dazedly, yet happily, skipped back through the door into the school.

"Dumb boy! Hasn't grown up a bit since he was four years old!" Keiko seethed as I walked up to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"They never do." I grinned a bit as I looked over towards her. "But I think that's one of the things that attract you to him." I added as she threw me a warning glare and I quickly held my hands up in surrender. "Hey, hey, don't kill me for telling the truth. You realized that he liked what he saw, right?" I added cheekily as Keiko huffed, the blush reappearing on her cheeks. "A HA! Knew it! You _liked_ that he peeped you."

"Oh, you need to grow up too!" Keiko cried out indignantly, only solidifying my suspicion as I laughed slightly.

"Keiko, Keiko, it's okay to like that he pays you extra attention. Especially when you both are too stubborn to admit how much you like one and other." I replaced my hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently once more. "You know, all jokes aside, I really think he does like you, Keiko. He holds a special place for you that no one else will. You're lucky to have that with him. With anyone really, but with him especially." I murmured, looking out over the rooftop wistfully. Truth was, I wish a boy would think me worthy of their time of day, worthy of protecting, and caring for. I've had crushes like any healthy fourteen year old, and I know I'm still young, but it'd be nice if one of my crushes in the future didn't outright reject me as they have in the past.

 _You're a really nice girl, but…_

 _I'm not ready for a relationship…_

 _You're a really great_ friend…

 _I'm just not attracted to you…physically…sorry…._

That's what it always came down to; I had a great personality, but my looks weren't good enough. Some boys had been nicer about saying it than others, whilst others had come right out and said it, but it all led towards the same excuse over and over and over again. Oh, I know how self-pitying that sounds, and melodramatic, but it is true. Freckled, pale skin, overweight, short body, big nerdy glasses and boring brown hair; I didn't exactly scream _pretty_. Boys wanted it all, when I only had part of the package to give.

"I suppose you're right." Keiko sighed heavily then as she calmed down a fair bit, letting her arms drop from being crossed over her chest. "A-are you sure that he really was… _looking_ at me like _that_?" She asked hesitantly, and my heart ached seeing the same insecurity I always felt around boys in her own eyes.

"Oh, Keiko." I murmured softly as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into me. "He definitely finds you attractive. I watch as he looks at you all the time when you aren't looking." I smiled softly as I saw the blush returning to her cheeks once more. "That boy loves the way you look, and he'd be crazy not to. I'm going to tell you this in the most platonic, non-homosexual way that I possibly can." I took a deep breath to think about my words as Keiko looked at me, clearly amused. "You are smoken' girl!" I grinned as she burst into laughter, her eyes twinkling prettily. "No, really, Keiko, you're so beautiful, anyone would kill to look like you, okay? What is even more important is that you're beautiful inside and out, and Urameshi would be a fool to let some other boy try and whisk you away." I added seriously as her laughter died down some, smiling appreciatively at me as she did.

"Thank you, Lisa." Keiko smiled as she hugged me back then and I rubbed her back gently smiling softly as well.

"There is no need to thank me for simply telling the truth, you know that." I replied evenly as she leaned away, nodding and smiling still as she did.

"I know, but I wanted to anyways." She sighed as she let go and I did as well. She stretched her arms over her head, letting out a small groan as she did before dropping her arms heavily to her sides. "Shall we head back in? The bell for class will probably go pretty soon."

"Yeah, sounds good to me, though if I had my choice I'd hide up here like Yusuke." I groaned, thinking of what was ahead of me. I was in for a full hour and a half of Math; not exactly my favourite way to pass time.

"I know you would." Keiko replied dryly, having a very good idea of what was going through my mind right now. "How did you do on the homework last night by the way?"

"Well, I gave it my best shot." I answered feebly as we walked back into the shade of the school.

"Would you like to get together tonight to go over last night and tonight's homework?" Keiko offered kindly as I quickly nodded, giving her a grateful smile.

"I'd really appreciate that, Keiko. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably fail Math."

"Oh, most definitely." We both giggled as we moved on down the hall and stairs, only to be stopped by a couple girls from out class as they called out to Keiko meekly from around the corner. I didn't really know them all that well, but felt a little concerned with the worried looks on their faces. "What's up?" I questioned lightly as Keiko tilted her head curiously.

"Why are you hiding around the corner?" Keiko added gently as we both stopped on the stairs to regard both girls.

"B-Because we're scared of the Great Urameshi." The one the blond pig tails spoke up in a frightened voice, and I couldn't help the bark of laughter that left me. I have heard him called that many times before, but the hilarity of it still got to me each time.

"Let me tell you something about this 'Great Urameshi'." I smirked as I placed my hands on my hips. "He's whipped." I pointed my thumb towards Keiko as she bashfully pushed my hand down.

"Elizabeth." She growled my name out in warning, a tell tale blush on her cheeks before looking back to both girls.

"I don't understand how you guys can talk to him." The short brunette added fearfully.

"Aren't you afraid of what he might do to you? Or worse, what people might say?" The blond added and I blinked a couple times, before the smile dropped from my face and I quickly became irritated. I hated when people put image before everything else. Seriously, if there was one thing I had to learn early on in life, it was to not care what other people thought of me.

Though sometimes that philosophy really sucked ass.

"Not really." Keiko replied lightly as she regarded both girls kindly. "Elizabeth isn't right about him being 'whipped' in any sense of the word, but for the most part he just wants you to think that he's dangerous. On the inside he is more like a lamb." I couldn't help bursting into laughter hearing Keiko's description, grabbing onto the railing of the stairs for support.

"You're right, Keiko, being whipped is _totally_ worse than being 'more like a lamb'." I laughed loudly as Keiko shot me an annoyed look.

 _There goes Yusuke's manhood_. I mused silently to myself, imagining him walking down the sidewalk and suddenly stopping to double over, checking for his suddenly absent dangly bits. The image only caused me to laugh harder, my knees giving out as I landed on the stairs. Distantly I could hear the other two girls asking if I was okay, and Keiko reassuring them that I was and to just ignore me.

Thanks Keiko, nice to know you'd be on top of things if I _wasn't_ okay.

After a few moments I managed to calm down enough to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah, Keiko, but you haven't heard the latest." The brunette spoke up in an almost excited voice as she leaned forward. "He's super tough, and he kills for _fun_." I nearly burst into laughter once more, hearing the stupid rumor. I didn't know what was worse, that Yusuke no doubt started the rumor himself, or that these girls _actually_ believed that nonsense. Yusuke was afraid of _spiders_ for goodness sake. What kind of sadistic mass-murder was afraid of a tiny eight-legged _insect_?

"Yeah, and if you cross him he'll whistle for two thousand bad guys with guns!" The blond finished excitedly as I shook my head, smirking as I did. Keiko was clearly amused by now as well as she lightly waved off their stories with a smile.

"Oh come on, now. Yusuke doesn't even know _how_ to whistle." Keiko informed the duo, and both looked stumped at this revelation.

"What?" The brunette gasped as they both looked towards us wide eyed.

"Yep, and to top that, the boy is positively tone deaf. Even if he _could_ whistle, he couldn't whistle a tune to save his life." I informed them amusedly, slowly standing back on my feet next to Keiko.

"Besides, Yusuke couldn't order around two people let alone two thousand." Keiko frowned some, ending sadly. "He doesn't have many friends." I frowned a bit, realizing how true that was. Other than myself and Keiko (and he refused to acknowledge us as friends though we clearly were) he really had nobody. Well, unless you could count Kuwabara as a friend, and that kid has been trying to best Yusuke in a fight for years, the poor buggar.

"Not what I heard." The blond replied rather snootily as the brunette looked rather smug as well.

"Yeah, I think _we_ would know." She added as I couldn't help feeling irritated by them both now.

"Well, since you both obviously know Yusuke so well, we'll mention you guys to him. I'm sure he'd love to meet you both." I replied evenly as they both got wide eyed.

"Oh no, that's alright! Really. We best be getting to class now!" The blond rushed out, grabbing her friend's hand and pulling them both down the hall as fast as she could.

"Honestly." I sighed heavily as I shook my head, looking to Keiko. "Can you believe the crap coming out of their mouths."

"Knowing that it probably came from Yusuke's mouth first, I can." Keiko replied dryly as she watched the two girls leaving as well.

"The population of this high school needs a new hobby, other than spreading bull crap that is."

"Amen to that, Elizabeth."

~ Metamorphosis ~

Keiko and I walked down the streets towards my building, planning on working on our Math together as she had promised earlier that day. It had been a fairly peaceful walk home, but as we turned the corner we both knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

An ambulance was sitting outside of my building.

My stomach dropped as my initial thoughts were on my parents. My Father had, had a rough year medically. He suffered from a minor stroke in the fall, and ever since then I had been on high alert when it came to him. It had really scared me to realize that my Dad wasn't as invincible as I used to believe.

Growing up really sucked sometimes.

"Oh god, Dad?" I gasped out as Keiko frowned deeply, reaching for my hand and squeezing it gently.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Elizabeth, it could be for someone else in the building." Keiko tried to calm me down as I nodded, but nonetheless my steps quickened as we made our way there. As we walked by the wall I nearly collapsed in relief seeing both my parents holding one and other as they stood out in the yard.

But my heart stopped once again as I saw where the paramedics were coming from.

"Yusuke." Keiko's broken voice filtered through my shock as I watched the paramedics leaving Atsuko's apartment with an empty stretcher. "Oh god no, please, no!" She moved to run towards Yusuke's apartment, but my Father reached out and pulled her into him tightly to stop her. "What's going on, Mr. Simons? Is it Yusuke? Atsuko? Are they alright?!" Keiko's voice was frantic as she mindlessly fought against my Father's hold, and I moved up quickly to help him, boxing her in-between myself and my Father.

My Mom looked at us both with tears clearly in her eyes, and my dread only worsened as she sobbed softly. "It's Yusuke." She managed to get out, obviously extremely upset. Oh no…please…this could only mean one thing. "I'm so sorry girls but he's…Yusuke is…"

"NOOOOOO!" Astuko's horrified scream suddenly ripped from her apartment, and I felt my blood turning ice cold as Keiko grew limp between myself and my Father. My Mom nor Dad needed to fill me in any further, I already knew.

Yusuke was gone.

~ Metamorphosis ~

I stared blankly ahead as I waited outside of the apartment, unable to face the truth that lay inside. I was a coward, I know I was, and I also knew I should get my ass in there to pay my respects to Atsuko. Hell, even Keiko managed to pull it together long enough to go in there. Yet here I stood, still in shock that one of my best friends was gone, I would never see him ever again.

Death had always been a concept that terrified me. My Grandmother had died when I was fairly young, and the idea of just simply ceasing to exist, of never coming back, it scared me. To think that one day I'd just be gone, nothing left of me, just rotting six feet under and never to accomplish anything further in my life, was disheartening to say the least. Thinking of all the things that I would miss seeing or doing actually made me feel rather depressed.

Now to know that my best friend, my _fourteen-year-old_ best friend, would never walk this earth again made me ache deep in my chest. I could feel my eyes burning from unshed tears as I thought of him; energetic, loyal, honorable wouldn't be words that many would use to describe Yusuke Urameshi, but I would. I still couldn't get over the fact that I had just been talking to him not six hours ago.

And now I'd never have another conversation with him again.

Rubbing my hand over my face I began to realize how many times I had just thought about _myself_ when it came to Yusuke's death. How pathetic was that? Though I suppose it was a normal reaction at the same time, and no doubt Keiko was having similar, if not more painful, thoughts at the moment. She had just lost her best friend, and if she was being honest with herself, her first love, and it must be killing her.

The guilt weighed down on me once more as I turned to look back at the front door, knowing that I should be in there to support her right now, but I just couldn't.

 _Some best friend I am._ I scoffed to myself as I lightly kicked at the dirt, giving a heavy sigh as my tears felt like falling over once more. Both my parents had retired to our apartment after helping Atsuko prepare for the visitation. Both had been physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted from the day and were no doubt grieving together at this moment for the boy they had considered a son.

"Yusuke." I sighed heavily as I looked up to the sky. "You've no idea how much you're needed here. I know you were rarely told it, but seriously dude, we're messed up without you." I whispered sadly, a couple tears managing to slip by before I turned sharply hearing sobs coming from the doorway. I watched as the two girls from the hallway at school escorted Keiko out, my friend clearly upset as she began to whimper out Yusuke's name. Fighting back more tears I rushed over to her, grabbing her gently by the arms as I lightly shoved the girls away. They hadn't been much help anyways, they were more concerned about getting Keiko away before she caused a scene.

"Just go." I growled lowly to them, too hurt, too upset to even try to be nice to them right now. I pulled Keiko into me tightly as she sobbed loudly into my shoulder, gently coaxing her from the doorway so others could go in the pay their respects. I frowned deeply as we passed by Kuwabara, slightly shocked as I heard his angered shouts whilst his friends tried but failed to drag him back from the building. Was Kuwabara… _grieving_? I turned to watch as I thought for sure I heard him let out a sob, his body dragging his two friends through the yard and to the doorway. That was as much as I saw though before I turned my attention back to Keiko, her body limp and stumbling against my own whilst I guided her over to my apartment.

"I know it hurts, Keiko. I'm so sorry." I whispered to her gently as I guided her through the living room, her sobs having calmed down into tiny sniffles, and I wasn't sure whether to be relieved or concerned. I almost had to drag her down the small hallway into my room to my bed, gently sitting her down before watching as she flopped down on the covers, out cold. I sighed, shaking my head sadly as I realized she must have passed out; the day had obviously, and by rights, been too much for her. I removed her shoes, shifting her gently to lay on my bed ontop of the covers since it was a warm night to begin with. Brushing her hair back I could see the tear streaks on her cheeks and the redness to her eyes. "Oh, Keiko…." I whispered sadly as I sat down next to her, watching her even breathing.

"Yusuke, why did you have to decide to become a hero today of all days?" I muttered to myself, a few more tears slipping out as I thought about him once more, before turning and shutting the lamp next to my bed off.

"I'm going to miss you, you great big idiot."

* * *

Well, there ya have it! The first chapter. Let me know what you think! Thanks!

Until next time!

Tiggs1990


	2. Chapter 2

Metamorphosis

* * *

A normal teenage girl (or as normal as teenage girls get) goes through some major life changes when she is suddenly thrust into a world filled with supernatural beings. Being one of Yusuke Urameshi's friends isn't a walk in the park-Elizabeth Simons could vouch for that. (Yes, this is a basic rewrite of the episodes/movies with my OC involved, but I would like to think she brings tasteful changes to the story line)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the writer(s) of Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **Silverwolf765:** Thank you for adding me to your favorites!

 **Maistyria:** Thank you for adding me to your alerts!

* * *

"Keiko? Sweetie, you should really eat _something_." I sighed softly as I sat down next to her at our table, crossing my legs under me and shifting a bit to get comfortable. Keiko remained unresponsive, as she had for most of the morning. It was like she was in shock, heck, she probably was. Her normally lively brown eyes looked on with a chilling emptiness as she stared down at the steaming cup of coffee in front of her, the plate of bacon, eggs, and toast sitting forgotten to the side. I knew it had been a long shot trying to get her to eat, but I had cooked breakfast and given it an earnest go nonetheless. "Listen, I know-"

" _Don't_." Keiko's cold voice cut through the room viciously as I felt goose bumps on my arms whilst shivers ran down my spine. "Please, just _don't_ , Elizabeth." Her voice cracked with emotion as I watched, heartbroken, when a tear streaked down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." I murmured gently, slowly reaching for her hand, but Keiko violently snatched it away before I could.

"I said _don't_." Keiko hissed out, her gaze turning to me, and I felt slightly comforted to see _some_ emotion there-even though it was anger. " _Don't_ try to comfort me; _don't_ tell me how I'm feeling, _don't_ tell me you _know_ what I'm feeling, and above all _please_ don't treat me like I'm fragile."

Nodding I slowly sat back, an uncomfortable and cold silence falling between us. I tried my hardest not to feel hurt by Keiko's actions; it was the grief talking after all. Still, though, I was only trying to help. I had lost a best friend too, and I know that _I_ wanted someone to sympathize with me. But maybe that was the problem, I was transferring my needs and wants in this situation onto what I assumed Keiko needed and wanted.

"I'm sorry." Keiko suddenly choked out beside me as I turned to look at her sharply, the tears now flowing freely down her face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She sobbed softly, and I felt tears burning in my own eyes. "It's just that I miss him. So. Much." Fresh tears poured from her eyes as mine began to fall as well. I moved quickly, wrapping my arms around her shaking body tightly as I brought her into me, sobs catching in my own throat. I missed him too, so bloody much, but I knew the hurt that I was experiencing was only a fraction of what Keiko was feeling and that only upset me more.

"I know, I miss him too." I admitted as I buried my face into her hair, taking a deep breath whilst she sobbed into my arms.

"I want him back! Yusuke…I just want him back. _Please_!" Keiko sobbed painfully into me and I felt my heart breaking all the more, tears falling heavier from my eyes hearing how utterly _destroyed_ Keiko felt.

"Oh, Keiko." I whispered brokenly as I rocked with her in my arms, somehow being at a totally loss of what to do, but doing what I could.

If I ever see that punk in the afterlife I'll kick his ass for breaking my best friend's heart.

~ Metamorphosis ~

It was later that morning, and Keiko had gone home. I had been reluctant about letting her, but she had insisted that she needed some time alone to clear her head as best she possibly could. I had noticed she had been dreaming most of the night, and judging by the tears I had seen when she had started awake once I could guess her dreams revolved around Yusuke. She hadn't told me exactly what they had been about, and I didn't force her to, but she seemed fairly adamant about checking up on Atsuko this morning. She had asked if she could go alone to talk with the woman, and I obviously granted her wish, as I had no intention of entering that apartment. At least not yet. After Keiko finished visiting she stopped by my place once more to thank me and my family for our hospitality and understanding; she sounded like a robot running on auto pilot and it scared me. Though I had my reservations at first, in the end I had let her go home under the condition that she called me if she needed _anything_ at all. She was stubborn about it, but eventually I got her to promise me, and with a promise to see me at school later today, and one last longing look towards Atsuko's apartment, she had turned and walked away whilst looking like the weight of the world was on her tiny shoulders.

I turned slowly to face the doorway myself now, my head feeling heavy whilst I shuffled over and knocked on the door. It was like an out-of-body experience as I waited for Atsuko to answer. Frowning when she didn't I decided to call her name, see if she was even there, and when I got no answer I twisted the doorknob to find the apartment empty and unlocked. I let out a huge sigh, knowing that Atsuko most likely went on a run to the store for more booze; the woman was a hoot to be around and a good person, but she was also a terrible alcoholic. This would only give her more reasons to disappear behind the bottles more frequently and heavier than normal. As the door swung open, I could see directly across from me against the opposite wall the alter holding Yusuke's body. I swallowed heavily as I saw his picture staring straight at me, unable to take the step across the threshold. It was like my feet were stuck to the ground, unable to move an inch in the direction I was telling them to.

"Yusuke…" I whispered softly, as if speaking too loud would cause some sort of catastrophic event. What could be more catastrophic than losing one of your only friends? My throat closed up as my legs shook horribly beneath me, and I turned around on my heel, slamming the door shut behind me as I ended up outside.

"I'm so sorry." I breathed heavily through my apology, tears burning in my eyes and threatening to fall. "Yusuke…I just…I _can't_." I can't believe your gone…I can't face the fact that you are…I can't look at your cold, dead body whilst remembering how full of life you had been only a day before.

Taking a deep breath once more as tears spilled unchecked from my eyes I turned back towards my apartment.

~ Metamorphosis ~

Keiko and I along with her two friends had ditched school a half hour early to help her look for an outfit for the funeral. That had to be the most morbid reason to go clothes shopping, hands down, and I could tell as Keiko looked through countless racks that the idea that she was buying clothes to wear to _Yusuke's_ funeral was really weighing down on her. Of course, her two other friends whom I held very little respect for were making things worse rather than better. Pushing Keiko constantly into just buying an outfit so we could all get out of there, making this whole ordeal seem so trivial when it was obviously breaking Keiko's heart. Not to mention the fact that the disrespect they were showing for Yusuke with their brushing off of his death really pissed me off.

"Keiko, come on, this is the fifth store we've been to. Just pick something nice and black, that's what people normally wear to these things, isn't it?" The brunette spoke up, and I could literally feel my patience fracture as I saw the depressed look worsen in Keiko's eyes.

"Listen, why don't we wait outside?" I spoke up, trying to keep my voice controlled. "You keep looking, okay, Keiko?" Before Keiko or the girls, whom I've yet to learn their names, could protest I had started pushing the two towards the exit.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" The blonde squeaked out at me as I rolled my eyes when she violently ripped her arm out of my hold.

"Just shut up, blondie." I snapped as I let go of the brunette as well, crossing my arms and sighing irritably. "I've had it with the both of you."

"My name is Kameko!" Kameko snapped back as she crossed her arms as well, looking entirely offended. "And you can't talk to me like that! I'm Keiko's friend too you know!"

"Really?" I asked doubtfully as I looked to the both of them. "Cause I have a difficult time believing it." I ended as I sighed heavily, looking back towards the doors. The girls grew quiet all of a sudden, and I was thankful for that silence.

No matter how short lived it was.

"I hope Keiko will be okay soon." _Finally_ , I thought after hearing the brunette say something useful and considerate. Maybe I was wrong about her.

"For _our_ sake as well as _her's_." Kameko seriously had to ruin any form of redemption that I could have given them both, didn't she? "People are starting to say things."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I shouted, finally absolutely losing it as I rounded on both the girls. They had the good sense to look frightened. "How can you call yourself her friends when you're more concerned about your appearances and what associating with her is doing for your reputations." I huffed. "Like you have good reputations to begin with." I added sarcastically as both the girls backed away from me. "I'm going to tell you this once. Keiko lost her _best friend_ yesterday, and since you both are too fucking _heartless_ to understand and try to sympathize with that, I suggest you _leave_. Now. And don't you ever come anywhere near her AGAIN!" I shouted loudly as they both jumped in fright. "And if you aren't out of my sight in five seconds you'll both be sporting black eyes for school pictures!" I held my fist up in a threatening manner, watching as both girls turned on their heels and ran as fast as they could away from the spot.

"Those good for nothing attention whores." I grumbled out angrily as I watched them run, wishing they had, had the gull to stick around just so I could take out some more of my issues on them. "Seriously, the _nerve_ of those two-"

"I see you're still scaring people away left and right, Lizzy." I stilled as I heard the unfamiliar voice, yet familiar nickname come from behind me. I had only allowed _one_ person to call me Lizzy, and that was only on special occasions. Slowly turning around I was greeted by a blue, uniform clothed chest, and looking up slowly I was soon greeted with a _very_ beat up Kazuma Kuwabara.

"Uh…Kuwabara, are you alright?" I asked in concern, allowing his already present injuries to dissuade me from giving him more after using that stupid nickname. Not only did it make me angry, but not it hurt knowing that the one person who I had loved enough to allow to call me that was dead.

"Come on, Lizzy, it's _me_." Kuwabara reached forward suddenly, grabbing both my hands in his own as I struggled to not rip myself away from him and kick him right where the sun don't shine. "It's Yusuke!" Oh, that was it.

Honestly I can say that I'm not usually a dirty fighter usually, but, I mused as I watched Kuwabara slump to the ground whilst holding his dangly bits in obvious pain, dirty fighting was sure funnier than most.

"How _dare_ you? I thought you were a nice boy, Kazuma! After how I saw you reacted at Yusuke's wake I thought you'd be understanding, not an utter JERK!" I shouted angrily as Kuwabara continued to whimper in pain on the ground.

"Lisa, I swear, I'm _not lying_!" Kwubara, Yusuke, whoever he thought he was grunted out as he slowly shifted back onto his feet. I took a defensive step back, backing right on up into Keiko as she walked out of the store.

"Sorry about that guys…" Keiko trailed off in obvious confusion then as she looked between Kuwbara and myself, frowning deeply. "Where did the others go?" Keiko asked suspiciously as I huffed a bit in annoyance.

"I don't know, ran off with some stupid excuse." I lied easily as I sent Kuwabara a warning look, as if daring him to try the same crap he did on me on Keiko. I was a little concerned though when I saw Kuwabara staring a Keiko with this dumbfounded yet… _deep_ expression on his face. Why was he staring at her like that? I frowned a bit as I gently grabbed Keiko's arm in my hand, turning her an directing her on past the nutcase. "Come on, we'd best be moving on before all the stores end up closing."

"O-okay…" Keiko replied with uncertainty, glancing back towards Kuwabara before she turned to look at me. "Is…is he alright?" She asked in concern as I shrugged my shoulders easily, just wanting to put as much space between us and the weirdo as I could.

"I think he has some form of mental retardation."

"Elizabeth, it's _disability_ , not _retardation_." Keiko sighed as she shook her head, but I was delighted to see a hint of a smile on her face.

"Disability, retardation, all means the same thing. Someone just deemed one term a nasty slang over the other. I mean, what would have happened if disability had been chosen to be the politically incorrect term?"

"Oh, Elizabeth." Keiko sighed as she shook her head, before freezing suddenly. I frowned in concern as I looked over towards her, noticing her face to be one of utter disbelief.

"Hey, what is-HEY YOU PERVERT!" I shouted as I finally took notice of the two large hands groping at my friend's boobs.

"Hehe, nice uniform, Keiko. They're so _squishy_!" Kuwabara squealed in childish delight as my mouth fell open hearing him. He really _did_ sound like Yusuke. That seemed to bring Keiko out of her shock as she went absolutely red in the face, whipping around with a scream.

"Yusuke, you jerk!" She shrieked, her hand slamming directly with his cheek, hard enough to send the much larger boy to the ground.

"Dude, seriously, what the hell is your malfunction?!" I shouted as I kicked him hard in the side, and would have continued had Keiko not pulled me away from him. She glared down at him as well as she hid slightly behind me, her hands gripping my arm tightly to stop me from no doubt beating the shit out of this guy. Or getting hurt, which was very possible given the large stature of this crazy individual.

"Who the heck are _you_?" Keiko asked then shyly as she realized this wasn't Yusuke, and I shook my head some at her. How could she not recognize the dude.

"That's Kazuma Kuwabara, he goes to school with us, Keiko." I explained as I huffed a bit. "Yusuke and him used to be rivals. Well, it wasn't much of a rivalry since Yusuke always managed to pulverize his ass." I smirked some at the memories of their fights, but was slightly put off as Kuwabara started to grin widely as well.

"Thanks for the ego boost, Lizzy. I needed that after getting my ass handed to me by not one, but two girls." I paused as my eyes went wide hearing him, wondering if he was just truly dedicated to his sick joke or if he wasn't joking at all. "I'm exactly who you thought I was, Keiko." He continued, turning his attention to my friend as she slowly stepped out from behind me. "I'm Yusuke!" I kept my mouth shut this time as he turned around onto his butt from being knocked on his stomach, rubbing at his face. "Hehe, I don't care what any tough guy says, your punches hurt the most Keiko."

"Don't tease me, Yusuke, is it really you?" Keiko asked seriously as I watched her step forward, Yusuke/Kuwabara standing up as well and meeting her halfway. I swallowed thickly, feeling tears burning in my own eyes. Was this possible? I mean, sure, I've heard of cases of possession by ghosts, but I'd never actually thought it _possible_. Was Yusuke really possessing Kuwabara right now? "It's too strange, why do you look like that?" Keiko continued dubiously as Kuwabara reached forward and gently clasped his hands on her shoulders. I fought the urge to push him away from her, knowing that Keiko could take care of herself if need be, and something was telling me that this was indeed real.

"I borrowed somebody's body, but only for an hour." Yusuke/Kuwabara explained in a hurried manner, "Keiko I know this is weird, but you have to believe." He begged her as I looked between him and Keiko, wondering if she actually _did_ believe him.

"Whether or not I believe isn't the question, I knew it was you from the first time you spoke." Keiko replied, her voice soft and slightly weak as I could tell she was near tears. I was shocked all the same, and by the look on the other kid's face so was he. She was buying this possession story? I mean, some things definitely seemed off about Kuwabara, and if anyone could recognize Yusuke it would be Keiko. This was all just so _weird_. Yusuke was dead, gone…wasn't he?

"I know," Keiko continued on in a determined manner, "and it's not just your stupid gags, or how you laugh." I could tell that Keiko was getting even more emotional as I took a step forward, just in case something were to happen. I was still in shock though as I watched the pair, and something inside of me finally clicked in that this was indeed the real deal. "There are ways that you move, and speak that in a hundred years I would _never_ forget."

"Woah now," Yusuke/Kuwabara looked clearly paniced as he obviously tried to hold off any more emotional breaks from happening with Keiko. "No need to cry, we'll save the mushy stuff for another day!" He tried to compromise, obviously needing the time he was allotted to get some sort of message to us.

"Then tell me what is going on. What's next?" Keiko asked seriously, and I was proud to see how well she was holding it together. I swallowed thickly to hold back my own tears as my best friend continued to speak.

"Next I'm going to give you my message before this dummy gets his body back!" Yusuke/Kuwabara insisted as I stepped forward next to Keiko to make sure I heard everything as well. I watched as he checked his watch, obviously more feeling more panicked once he did. "Which, by the way, happens in about a minute! I guess you could call this a rental car and I'm about to lose my license." He explained.

"Get on with it then, Yusuke!" I frowned deeply as Yusuke/Kuwabara looked at me now as well, nodding quickly.

"I'll say this as straight as I can. I'm taking this test to get back, and I'm trying hard not to fail, so just trust me and take care of my body until then." Yusuke/Kuwabara explain as I nodded, whilst Keiko still looked a little stunned. To be honest, I was too, but as strange as this was going to seem I was convinced that this wasn't some sort of joke. If Keiko believed this was Yusuke then that was all the proof I needed; I didn't care if that seemed naïve of me. I would want nothing more than to have my best guy friend back, and I would do _anything_ for that to happen. "And tell my Mom that she has _got_ to stop the funeral." Keiko gasped, as if realizing that if the funeral were to happen, Yusuke would be cremated and would have no body to return to. At that thought I felt like I had been dumped in ice. We had to get to Atsuko as soon as we possibly could.

"I know," Yusuke/Kuwabara turned their attention back to Keiko, "that I've been a bum to you at times, but _please_ wait for me." He nearly begged as I felt more tears burning in my eyes hearing him with Keiko. I was just so happy to think that there was even a small chance he would make it back, that Keiko wouldn't go through the rest of her life heartbroken over him.

"I will. I'd wait forever, Yusuke." Keiko admitted, before rushing forward into his arms. I wiped at a few tears that fell from my eyes at the beautiful scene, smiling a bit more as I saw the surprise at first on Yusuke/Kuwabara's face. Keiko looked around from inside of Yusuke's arms, her eyes watery as she reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me in with them. I fairly well broke down once I felt one of Yusuke's arms around me, wrapping my arms around both him and Keiko.

"I'm so sorry, Yusuke, for not believing you." I murmured against his shirt as I felt a few more tears leak out.

"It's alright, Lisa, I understand. I also saw you at my place earlier, and I understood then too." Yusuke/Kuwabara murmured and I felt my heart constrict so tight in my chest that it was painful. I nodded, a sob catching in my throat as I wondered how I had gotten so lucky to have him as a friend. "Look after Keiko for me, and look after yourself too." He murmured as I nodded, holding onto Keiko tighter as she nuzzled in closer to him.

"I will, I promise." I replied quietly, before a silence settled between the three of us. I almost forgot that Yusuke was inside another boy's body, but it was quickly unforgotten when I suddenly heard perverted laughter and felt the arms tightening around both Keiko and I. I moved back as did Keiko and at the same time we slapped Kuwabara, causing him to be stunned as we both backed away.

"Uh, sorry about that." Keiko apologized with uncertainty, whilst I was flushed with embarrassment as I grabbed her hand and we rushed away before we could hear the poor boy respond.

~ Metamorphosis ~

"I really can't believe that just happened." I murmured after we hurried along the sidewalk, the sun having long since set. "I mean, of all the things to find out is real…we find out that the afterlife exists." My eyes widened in an comical manner, but I felt anything but funny as I came to my next realization. "Oh shit, I'm _so_ going to Hell."

"Lisa, stop it." Keiko frowned deeply as she hurried our pace along. We were a few blocks out from the apartment complex, and she was obviously in a hurry to get to Yusuke's body and speak with his Mother.

"Keiko, have you even _thought_ about how crazy this is going to sound to the grieving mother of your boyfriend?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"I don't have time for your denial, Keiko. We've gotta figure out a plausible excuse for her not to set her son on fire."

"Did you just _hear_ yourself?" Keiko asked, slight amusement in her voice as I huffed, crossing my arms.

"You really aren't taking this seriously, are you?"

Keiko stopped at that moment as she turned sharply to me, her eyes hard as she did. "I'm the one taking this the _most_ seriously, Lisa, and you should know that." I had the decency to feel ashamed as I looked to Keiko apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Kay." I murmured as we began to walk again. "It's just been a long day."

"Understood. It's been a long couple days for the both of us." Keiko forgave almost instantly as we entered the front lawn, jogging the rest of the way to Atsuko's apartment.

"Atsuko!" Keiko called as she banged her fist against the wood. "Atsuko, _please_ , open the door!" She begged the older woman as I frowned, standing beside her and banging my fist on the door as well.

"Come on, Atsuko, this is important!"

The door swung open and Keiko and I sighed in relief as she stood in the doorway, though I was slightly concerned with the stunned expression on the older woman's face. She looked as if she had literally seen a ghost.

 _Well, I'd believe that more readily than I would have yesterday._ I mused to myself as Keiko began to talk quickly.

"Atsuko, it's about Yusuke! He might be coming back!" Keiko blabbed and I had to refrain myself from slapping my hand over my forehead.

"Way to _not_ make us sound insane, Keiko. I thought the idea would be to _ease_ her into the fact that her boy is currently an apparition." I gripped lightly as Keiko looked slightly reproached, shrugging her shoulders in a nervous manner.

"He-he already has." Atsuko replied in an awed manner as I looked at her wide eyed with Keiko.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked incredulously. "We just talked to him, like, twenty minutes ago."

"I opened up his coffin again, cause I was-well-I was going to smack him one more time for leaving me," _Mother of the year, I tell ya,_ "but then I saw Yusuke's cheeks have some color." My jaw literally dropped hearing her and I could literally feel Keiko bouncing beside me, clearly on edge and anxious to see Yusuke for herself. "And his skin," Atsuko continued with watery eyes, "his skin is slightly _warm_." Keiko gasped from beside me as I couldn't help a wide grin coming across my features. So we weren't going crazy, Yusuke really was trying to get back to us all as quickly as he could. Keiko and I hadn't imagined any of what happened half an hour ago.

"His heart, it's slow-but-" Atsuko was near tears as she gripped mine and Keiko's shoulders, "my boy is _alive_." She fairly well sobbed in relief as I couldn't stop my own tears of happiness burning in my eyes. It was real, he was real, and he was going to come back! I don't know who started to cry first, but all three of us ended up on her knees in Atsuko's doorway, crying joyously into one and other as the truth finally sank in for all of us.

We weren't going to have to go through the rest of our lives with the pain of missing him.

* * *

As always, please review with your thoughts! If you have any ideas about where you would like to see this go (even romantically for the OC) let me know!

Best!

Tiggs1990


	3. Chapter 3

Metamorphasis

A normal teenage girl (or as normal as teenage girls get) goes through some major life changes when she is suddenly thrust into a world filled with supernatural beings. Being one of Yusuke Urameshi's friends isn't a walk in the park-Elizabeth Simons could vouch for that. (Yes, this is a basic rewrite of the episodes/movies with my OC involved, but I would like to think she brings tasteful changes to the story line)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the writer(s) of Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **Silverwolf765:** Thank you for adding me to your favorites!

 **Maistyria:** Thank you for adding me to your alerts!

 **MommaTurtle1315:** Thank you for adding me to your favorites!

 **rizulove:** Thank you for adding me to your favorites!

 **LadyxAbsinthe:** Thank you for adding me to your alerts!

 **Lestatsgirl15:** Thank you for adding me to your alerts!

 **MommaTurtle1315:** Thank you for adding me to your alerts!

 **rizulove:** Thank you for adding me to your alerts!

Slowly but surely this story is growing! Hope that you enjoy this next chapter! Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

"I just hope this paranormal power trip doesn't go to his greased head." I laughed as Keiko smirked slightly, shaking her head.

"You and me both, Elizabeth." She replied easily as we walked along the river. It was late evening, and I could smell the smell of dusk in the air around us, the hot day having cooled down considerably in the wake of nightfall. This was my favorite time of day, not to seem romantic or anything. The bright colors that would fill the sky, and the smells all mixed together to relax me. It let me know another day was done, good or bad, and another was on its way.

Yusuke was on his way.

"I'll just be glad to have him back, though." Keiko admitted softly as I looked over to her, reaching for her shoulder and squeezing it gently. "Hot headed, egotistical behavior and all." She added cynically as I snorted some, shaking my head and dropping my hand from her shoulder.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I replied, looking out over the river now as we continued to walk on by. I was stopped short, though, by a shadow suddenly enveloping us, and Keiko's surprised shout. A tall dude with dark hair and a sinister smirk on his face stood before us, and I clenched my fists tightly, feeling my stomach sink with nerves. This wasn't good, but at least Keiko and I were together. Safety in numbers.

"Can we help you?" I was surprised to find my voice then, and to hear it loud and unwavering despite my anxiety at our situation. I could fight, but it didn't mean I was any good at it, nor that I wanted to. I wasn't like Yusuke in that sense, but more like Keiko. We could hold our own given a fair chance.

"Well, I was just admiring your pretty little friend here." The man leered at Keiko and Keiko blushed furiously in return. I felt my nails digging into the skin of my palms and out of natural instinct I placed myself between this grease ball and my friend.

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you, buddy, but she isn't interested. Now either you can let us be on our way, or we can cause you some major trouble." I replied darkly, feeling my nerves harden at the leer he continued to make over my shoulder towards Keiko. "Choose wisely, man, I have had a shitty week." I added lowly, digging my feet into the ground in a wide stance like Yusuke had once taught me. I mentally thought of how he might even be a little proud of me right now, before my attention was brought swiftly back towards the situation at hand.

"Think of it as a toll road, missy." The man replied, clearly not deterred by my threat. Rightfully so, who would be afraid of an overweight, short, and be-speckled teen girl like myself? I hardly looked a threat, even when angry. I just prayed something or someone came along to lend me a hand soon, or else I knew I was going to eat my words, and Keiko was going to wind up raped, or worse.

Then two more of his buddies came on in.

Seriously NOT the sign I was looking for.

I glared at the other boys as they came in as well, and another one of them spoke up whiles reaching for Keiko's pigtail, tugging it.

"Give us 500 dollars and we'll let you pass by." The boy to my left spoke up and I glared at him more. "That or we'll take it out of your pretty friend, and maybe even you, instead." He leered at me as well, and I felt my anxiety worsen. Even if Keiko and I could work together, we weren't strong enough to take on three large guys like them and win.

"Get your hands off of her!" I snapped then, reaching out and slapping the guys hand away from Keiko's pig tail, hard. I heard the smack of skin hitting skin echo, and Keiko surprised squeak, before all hell broke loose. I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and pull me down to the ground, groaning as I hit hard. I started to thrash instantly, trying to hit or kick whatever I could as hard as I could. Next to me I could hear Keiko struggling as well, and saw as she kicked and hit the one guy as hard as she could, effectively holding him off, while the other two worked at pinning me down.

"You're a bunch of fucking perverted cowards!" I shouted in frustration, feeling my hands get pinned down. "Keiko! Get the fuck outta here!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Keiko shouted angrily as she kicked the boy with the facial mask hard in the shin, causing him to let her go in his shocked pain. Thatta girl! I groaned as I suddenly felt pain slam against my side, realizing that the leader of this circus had kicked me square in the ribs. Not hard enough to break anything, but definitely hard enough to knock the wind from me. "GET AWAY FROM HER! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Keiko screamed then as she launched herself at the leader, wrapping herself around him from behind and dragging him backwards. I fought hard, freeing my hands momentarily from the shock of the one boy who had been holding them, scrambling to get my footing. I turned sharply once I was stood up, kicking the guy hard in the face and sending blood splattering to the ground from his no doubt broken nose.

Then the last person in the world that I thought would appear thankfully showed up.

"HANDS OFF!" Kuwabara's voice rang loud and clear as everything seemed to pause, and the group of us looked over to him with wide eyes. There he stood, hand in his pocket, looking calm and collected, with his own gang of guys standing there behind him. All three looked ready for a fight, and I felt my legs shaking with relief. I winced as Keiko grabbed my arm and pulled me away while Kuwabara approached, hissing and pressing my hand to my sore side that ached with the motion.

"Lisa, oh my god, are you alright?" Keiko looked pale as she watched me in concern, and I could feel her own hands shaking from adrenaline as she gripped onto my arm.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not broken, just sore." I replied gently, before turning my bewildered gaze back to Kuwabara as he spoke to the guys that had assaulted us.

"I take it you guys are from Kazanega Junior High." He stated, more than asked. "Cause that's where all the idiots go to school." He added matter-of-factly, and Keiko and I moved closer to him and the group of guys he was with. Kuwabara then turned to us, his expression much softer now and I couldn't help but smile up at him in thanks. Keiko and I would have been done for had he and his friends not showed up and decided to step in. That was Kuwabara for you; everyone knew he was Yusuke's rival, and everyone knew that he also lived by an honourable code, which made him one of the most respected delinquents out there.

"It's okay. Just go on home now." Kuwabara told us gently and I looked at him slightly bewildered.

"But I don't even-" Keiko began awkwardly, looking still extremely frightened but relieved at the same time.

"Let's just call it an apology for yesterday." Kuwabara answered and I swallowed thickly, smiling a bit more at him then. I had a whole new appreciation for the guy, and I sure as hell will make sure Yusuke does as well whenever he gets back.

"Thank you." I spoke up, and he looked at me then, giving a simple nod. Keiko then gently began to lead me away.

And we were able to listen to the glorious sound of those boys paying for what they did to both Keiko and myself all the way down the river back home.

* * *

~Metamorphosis~

* * *

The following morning my ribs were still awfully sore, but I managed to pull together myself enough to make it to school. I had looked at the bruise that had formed over night on my ribs, and it was a nasty piece of work. All kinds of shades of blues and purples, but I counted myself lucky that nothing felt broken. I managed to leave the apartment long before my parents were up, so there wouldn't be any awkward questions asked if they noticed me favoring one side over the other. The less they knew about last night's incident, the better in my opinion.

I was so focused on thinking as I walked down the street, that I didn't notice I was about to ram rather rudely into someone.

"Ompf." I grunted, as my face landed against someone's chest…a decidedly muscular chest, and the force of the hit had us both stumbling backwards slightly. I hissed as well, my side throbbing painfully, but not unbearably so.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." The man with a smooth voice spoke up first as I was rubbing my nose slightly, trying to make sure that IT wasn't broken now while my other hand pressed against the throbbing in my side.

"No, no, it's not entirely your fault. I was kinda lost in my own thoughts as well." I replied, letting my hand drop and finally getting a real good look at the stranger I had bumped into.

Oh. My. God.

If Adonis had ever chosen to have offspring, I could imagine they would look something like the man in front of me. He had flaming red hair, pale skin, and the most brilliant green eyes I have ever seen. He was tall and lean, and held this look of serenity, despite the obvious concern on his features at the moment.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, tilting his head slightly while his eyes shifted towards the hand now pressed against my side. I smiled, trying my hardest to not blush as I waved off his concern.

"This wasn't caused by you, it's a previous injury." I replied lightly as I could, the throbbing slowly coming to a dull roar now, and making it even more bearable. "Well, I should probably be on my way, don't want to make us both late for school." I laughed nervously, noting his own school uniform, very different from my own. He was so damn attractive it wasn't funny, and I needed out of this situation. A.S.A.P.

"Alright, hope your day turns out better." He smiled a charming smile, and finally I couldn't help it any longer. I could feel the blush heating my entire face as I embarrassingly, moved around him as quickly as possible so he hopefully wouldn't catch it.

"You too!" I called out back to him. "Try not to run any more girls over!" Dumby, dumby, dumby. That was such a STUPID thing to say!

"I'll do my best!"

Oh my god, just kill me now. This was NOT how I needed to start my day after last night.

The rest of my walk was thankfully uneventful as I entered the gates to the school, quickly finding Keiko as she stood by the stairs, obviously waiting for me.

"Elizabeth!" She called, running up to me as she saw me and looking me over with concern. "Are you alright? Are you sure your ribs aren't broken? You're awful red."

"Hey Keiko." I smiled, before groaning and linking the arm on my good side with her own. "Please don't ask, I made a fool of myself, that's all. My side is fine." I sighed heavily.

"Made a fool of yourself? How?"

"I…ran into this really hot guy on the way to school. Like….literally ran into the poor dude." I replied, feeling the blush reentering my cheeks once more as I thought of those pretty green eyes..and that strong jaw…

"How on earth could that have been a bad thing?" Keiko asked as she laughed some, walking up the stairs and into the school with me. "Sounds romantic to me! Like out of a novel or something, how true love gets started." She winked and I rolled my eyes, snorting a bit.

"Keiko, come on. Romance novel-esque events aren't for girls like me." I replied, feeling the sharpness in my gut come back as I voiced what everyone around me could see. I wasn't the heroine in a romance novel, I wouldn't get the amazingly good looking hero with the equally amazing personality. I didn't fit the part, and I never probably would.

"Elizabeth, you need to stop." Keiko spoke up, her voice hard, and it caught me by surprise as I paused to look at her wide eyed. "You are a beautiful girl, inside and out, no matter how much you've somehow convinced yourself otherwise. I once thought that putting yourself down like you do constantly was a cry for help. For someone to tell you something different than you are used to thinking of yourself. But I am so sick and tired of you unnecessarily ragging on yourself. It's been overdone now, and I have realized the only person to really make you believe you are worth something more than you think you are is yourself." She ended as she squeezed my arm gently, her gaze still firm and mouth set in a frown. "You need to change the way you look at yourself Lisa, change it to the way _I_ see you…how _Yusuke_ sees you. Then maybe you'd have that confidence that you so desperately need." I felt my heart pull hearing her, knowing then and there that I couldn't have ever asked for a better friend in life.

"Thank you, Keiko." I murmured softly, gently squeezing her hand on my arm with one of my own. "I'll try….but it doesn't change that I _did_ make a fool out of myself today." I laughed a little and she finally broke into a smile as well, laughing too.

"Well, now I want to hear the entire story, and about this mysterious hunk of yours." She added slyly as she winked in my direction. "Cause you never know…."

And Keiko was right. If Yusuke could come back from the dead, I should realize that _anything_ was possible.

Ha.

* * *

~Metamorphosis~

* * *

I walked on down the street from school, sighing heavily at the large amount of homework stuffed into my backpack. Keiko had to stay back herself for another student meeting. It's on afternoons like today I am infinitely glad I hadn't let her bully me into being on student council. Yusuke, of course, had helped me avoid her for the entire time she was trying to recruit us both. I couldn't help the sad but warm feeling that flowed through me at that thought, and at those memories. I just had to remember that I was going to get my best friend back soon.

As I continued to walk, lost in my thoughts, I was coherent enough to take notice of the familiar blue uniform and orange coloured hair ahead of me. It was Kuwabara, and strangely enough he was walking alone.

"Kuwabara!" I shouted to get his attention to stop, knowing my ribs weren't exactly up for running to catch him. I smiled when he stopped and turned to face me, walking up at a slightly faster pace to catch him. "Hey, I just wanted to thank you again for your help yesterday." I sighed as I looked up to him. "If you and your friends hadn't shown up, there's no telling…" I trailed off with a frown, looking over his own injuries from the fight last night as well. "Oh man, I'm so sorry."

"What? No, don't be sorry." Kuwabara replied quickly as he frowned some hearing me. "It's those jerks that outta be sorry, and believe me they are." He smirked victoriously and I couldn't help giggling a bit at the sight. It reminded me so much of Yusuke. "How are your ribs?"

"Oh! They're sore, but fine." I reassured him but he still shook his head, looking disgusted.

"I tell you, it's the scum of the earth that pick on women and children like that." He murmured angrily, and I cocked my head to the side, once again admiring him in a new light.

"You're a great guy, Kuwabara." I spoke up after a bit of silence, watching his cheeks flush a little as he reached back to rub the back of his head in bashfulness.

"Well, I try." He joked lightly, and I smiled all the more. Yet another thing that Yusuke and Kuwabara had in common, both guys would try to act all tough, but are secretly softies at heart.

"Did you want some company for the walk home. I go down this road a ways before I turn off towards my place." I spoke up then, and Kuwabara looked a little nervous. "I mean, you don't have to walk with me if you don't want to-" I tried to give him an out, feeling embarrassed now myself for assuming he'd be okay with being friends, but he cut me off before I could.

"No, Simons, it's not that-"

"Call me Elizabeth, or even Lisa, I prefer first names."

"Lisa, okay, well, as I was saying, it's not that I don't want your company. It's just…complicated." Kuwbara sighed some as he frowned deeply, obviously trying a way to word whatever it was he needed to say. "It's not safe to be around me right now-"

"Kuwabara we've been waiting!" A voice suddenly rang out, and both Kuwabara and I turned to look at the boys, shock to find it was the same boys from the night before. "Looks like you brought our friend from last night too. Sorry, didn't realize she was yours man." The guy leered at me now, as if seeing me for the first time in a light I didn't really like.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath as Kuwabara tensed up beside me, no doubt getting ready for a fight. I wouldn't be much help, especially with my ribs still being so sore, but I wasn't about to leave Kuwabara alone with these guys either.

"Lisa, get out of here." Kuwabara muttered quietly to me and I shook my head stubbornly.

"No, it's three against one. You're outnumbered." I replied defiantly, and he groaned some.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, she wants to stay and fight her boyfriend's battle for him." The guy with the mask sarcastically cooed. I tensed, my hands balling into fists then and planting my feet against the ground as I had the night before.

"You _don't_ understand, Lisa. You need to leave. _Now_." Kuwabara growled lowly as I frowned all the more, looking up to him then.

"What on earth are you talking about-"

"Now's really not the time!" Kuwabara shouted then, more so towards the guys than me, as he turned and…

Jumped the fence, effectively running from the boys.

What. The. Fuck.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" I shouted after him indignantly, before glancing back to the boys who all looked in shock as well for the time being. I took that momentary grace period and shuffled through the fence as well, wincing as it jarred my ribs slightly, before running off in the direction he had gone. It wasn't long before I heard the footsteps following close behind me as I continued to run, my ribs on fire as I did.

"What is this Kuwabara?! Are you actually running away like a sissy?!" One of the boys antagonized and I watched as he came to a sudden halt ahead of me, catching him then as I did.

"What are you doing?!" I gasped out for air. "Keep running you, dipshit!" I grabbed his arm then in both my hands, moving to drag him forward with me, but he stopped me. I looked back at him, completely bewildered. First he uncharacteristically runs, and then he stops running to suddenly face them? I don't get it! I look around, thinking maybe his buddies are going to pop out from a bush, tree, anything, just to make sense if this was some sort of strategy or not.

"Oh no. I'm not going anywhere." Kuwabara growled out then, standing tall as the boys caught up to us from behind.

"Kuwabara." I hissed at him angrily, standing slightly behind him now as he pushed me there. "You're going to get the crap beat out of you!"

"He does have the guts to face us without his slave boys." The leader smirked as I frowned all the more hearing him, knowing what this was about now. It wasn't about being smart, it was about honor and pride. "I suppose when we are done with you, we'll take your girl off of your hands." He leered at me, and I felt a shudder run down my spine. I have never once felt so…molested as I did in that moment. No guy had ever looked at me that way, not that I had noticed, and with cruel intentions to boot. I felt Kuwabara tense at the threat they made against me, and I frowned all the more as he looked over his shoulder towards me.

"Lisa, I'll say this one last time. Go. I won't be able to hold them off for too long, but just long enough for you to get away. I can't explain the situation now, but just trust me on this." He asked me imploringly, and I knew what he was trying to do…and again he reminded me so much of Yusuke that it hurt. I felt a loyalty towards this guy, not to the same caliber as the loyalty I had to Keiko or Yusuke, but the foundations were there. I shook my head, tugging my hand from his own then as I did.

"I won't leave you to do whatever it is you have to do alone." I replied evenly. "I'm your friend Kuwabara, whether you want my friendship or not, and I don't leave my friends hanging. That's _my_ honor code." I told him then as I looked up at him determinedly, and he looked momentarily shocked before he slowly nodded.

"Just…stay as far away from the fight as you can while it's going on. Run. Hide. Make sure they don't see you after it's all said and done." He told me seriously and I gulped nervously. Something told me Kuwabara was planning on coming out of this fight in less than alright condition.

"O-okay, I'll be there with you when it's done." I murmured shakily, reaching forward and squeezing his hand, before doing as he told me to and running off into the bushes, out of sight.

"Aw, your girlfriend isn't going to stick around to watch us whoop your ass?" The guy to the leaders left harassed Kuwabara further as I frowned all the more, finding a hedge to squat behind, something that hid me from view, but I was able to see everything from between the leaves.

"Leave her out of this." Kuwabara replied as he hopped the fence. "She's a friend of mine. Talk all you want, but I want to see what you can actually do." He spoke bravely as I watched intently, waiting for someone to make the first move. "But I'm not going to fight back. So you just hit me as much as you're gonna and then get out of here!"

My mouth dropped open in shock.

What on _earth_ was that boy thinking?! He couldn't be _serious_?!

It wasn't until the first few blows to Kuwabara's stomach and face, that I realized the guy was absolutely _dead_ serious.

"Oh…Kuwabara." I murmured sadly as I watched as he was hit time after time, wincing with the sound of his grunts, the skin on skin, his body hitting the ground. I don't know why he was doing this, but there had to be a good reason. I felt my heart constrict all the more and my eyes burn with tears as I watched this good man take the beating of his young life. I knew if I were to step out and try to hurt I would only make things worse, and that's the last thing he needed right now. No matter how every instinct in me was pushing me to get out there and help him, I knew that helping him was only going to get him into further trouble.

"It's official guys, Kuwabara has turned into a wuss."

 _No, he hasn't. It's you guys who are wusses. Beating on a man who clearly isn't going to fight back, making it easy for you guys. Assholes. Kuwabara is twice the man any of you will ever amount to be._

It was then that something broke in Kuwabara and I watched as he stood up, nearly hitting the leader that had antagonized him…but again he fell short, stopping himself once more. I just _didn't get it_. Why was he _not_ fighting back?!

"Look at this wimp! Fight back!" The two other goons started in on him as well, and my heart broke all over again. I wanted them to have their fill, be done with it. Clearly by now they were just beating on him for the sake of it rather than trying to make a point about last night.

I gasped as I watched him hit the ground, thinking for sure he was out for the count, but was once again shocked as I heard his pain riddled voice speaking up once more.

"I got one favor to ask of you guys. Take out all your anger on me and leave my buddies out of this." He grunted as I frowned all the more, wondering what the hell he was up to. Obviously he was protecting his friends, which was admirable, but from what I saw the night before they could all hold their own as well.

Why was he protecting them?

"Yeah, I think we can handle that." The guy with the mask spoke up in his sleazy voice, the same voice sending disgusting shivers down my spine. "Hitting you's more fun anyhow." I felt my anger boiling up, wishing I could just walk out there and stop the fighting, but I knew realistically I couldn't. I had to wait for it to be done, then I could help him.

It felt like hours, when in reality it was probably only minutes, before the group sauntered off, leaving a very broken Kuwabara in their wake.

I rushed over as quickly as I could, gasping as I saw how swollen his face was, and no doubt his sides, stomach and legs were all in an immense amount of pain as well.

"Oh…Kazuma." I murmured as I knelt down by his head, grabbing his shoulders and gently shifting him so his head would be comfortable in my lap. "What on earth was all that about? Why didn't you fight back."

"Teacher…at school…threatened my friend." He groaned a little, and I gently helped him up into a sitting position as he tried to move on his own. "Said if we fought anyone for the next while, he would get my friend fired from his job. He needs that job to provide for his family." Kuwabara spat out a wack of blood then as I winced slightly, wondering how he even made it through the beating alive.

"You're a pretty amazing person, Kazuma." I murmured admirably, frowning all the more as he moved to stand. "Wait, you shouldn't be standing so soon-"

"I'm fine." Kuwabara replied curtly then, and I was slightly hurt by his sudden cold shoulder. I tried not to take it personally. His pride, and ego had been severely damaged by now, and even if he did it for a good reason, for a friend, it didn't take the humiliation and frustration away at the moment. "You should go." He added gruffy as he picked up his briefcase, and I nodded, once again trying not to take his stand-offishness personally. I stood as well, dusting the dirt off of my knees, before jumping when a large and heavy hand landed on my shoulder.

"Hey…thanks…for sticking around." He murmured, clearly uncomfortable with having to swallow his pride even further to realize he indeed had had someone looking out for him.

"It's the least I could have done Kuwabara, and I'm glad that I did." I replied gently then as I took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I hope that maybe we can be friends?" I asked lightly, looking up to him hopefully. I couldn't tell why, but I had this feeling deep in my stomach that Kuwabara was a person I was meant to be around, someone I should count as part of my life. He was an extraordinary boy in my books, no matter how much he and Yusuke would rag on one and other.

"I think we can, Lisa." He replied with a small smile…or I think it was a smile. Unfortunately it looked more like a pained grimace with how swollen his poor face was.

"Alright, take care of yourself, Kuwabara." I told him, worried to leave him alone, but not wanting to hurt his pride any further.

"I'll see you in school, Simons." He turned around and left then, heading in the opposite direction we had come from, and I sighed softly, shaking my head before continuing on my own path home.

What. A. Day.

* * *

Looking forward to getting to the good stuff! So also...I was intending on making this a KuramaOC story (very slow burn though). What are your thoughts? Do you feel there are better options?

Best!

Tiggs1990


	4. Chapter 4

Metamorphasis

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the writer(s) of Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Special Thanks To:**

Lestatesgirl15 for reviewing: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters to follow!

wolf-shinigami for reviewing: Thank you so much for your kind words. Don't worry, there will be plenty of time for Elizabeth to assert herself when they do finally get together. Won't be for a while yet though so you'll have to hang tight! Hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to enjoy Elizabeth's character as much as I continue to enjoy writing her!

AmericanNidiot for reviewing: Haha so am I :P Thanks for the encouragement and hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **For Adding Me To Their Favorites:**

Silverwolf765

MommaTurtle1315

rizulove

AmericanNidiot

Gypsy-Kitsune1337

allychix11

mousehero13

wolf-shinigami

 **For Adding Me To Their Alerts:**

LadyxAbsinthe

Lestatsgirl15

MommaTurtle1315 r

izulove

Maistyria

AmericanNidiot

Gypsy-Kitsune1337

mousehero13

wolf-shinigami

* * *

I couldn't deny that after yesterdays findings concerning Yusuke I had a certain bounce to my step. I knew I was grinning like an idiot as I walked alongside the hundreds of other morning commuters, but I frankly couldn't care less.

My best friend was coming back, and soon.

This all seemed so..unreal. All last night I stayed up, laying in bed, contemplating the idea that there really _is_ an afterlife. That people don't just die and cease to exist. That there is something beyond the physical world. It was mind boggling to me, and I had bags under my eyes to prove how hard I was thinking about it last night. Not only that, but to have the ability to come _back_ , for Yusuke to be able to come back..well I knew I would never truly understand. I mean, I always felt that Yusuke had something more to him, something that made him different (I would carefully use the term _special_ ) but never would I have thought he'd be able to cheat death!

But what if this all changed him?

I frowned then at that thought as I continued to meander my way through the crowded streets, towards school. What if Yusuke wasn't the same guy he had been when he had left. I mean, obviously this kind of experience would change _anyone_ , for better or for worse. I just hope he didn't get more cocky, and think that he can defy death twice. I never wanna go through what I have been through this past week again. I never wanna see _Keiko_ go through this again. I was so deep in thought, that I almost missed the weight of a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello there." Came a smooth and distantly familiar voice as I turned sharply towards the owner of the hand, but heart seizing instantly as I saw familiar flame red hair.

"O-Oh." I gasped out in surprise, before feeling my face blush sharply. _Oh? OH?! Really Elizabeth?! What on earth is wrong with you?!_ I mentally berated myself as I looked towards the very same good looking guy I had nearly plowed over with my fat ass yesterday.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He quickly apologized as his hand left my shoulder. _No..don't leave…_

"No, no, I'm sorry, I just didn't expect…" I trailed off awkwardly then as I couldn't help laughing a little at myself. "I just didn't expect to see you again quite frankly." I finished, willing my face to lose the flush I could still feel burning on my cheeks.

"Well, frankly, I didn't expect to see you again either." The boy admitted, that graceful smile still on his features. _He should be illegal._

"I-I really am sorry about yesterday." I murmured then, feeling the embarrassment still fresh from my memory.

"Really, don't worry about it. I was more so concerned about you." His mouth tilted downwards slightly in a concerned frowned as my heart literally skipped a beat. _He was worried about me_? "I'm Shuichi by the way, Shuichi Minamino."

"I'm Elizabeth Simons." I think I managed a nice smile? I felt so nervous for some reason though. He was so intimidatingly good looking. What was he doing talking to me? Was he really just that nice of a guy?

"Well, it's nice to formally meet you Ms. Simons." His polite smile was back as he bowed, and I bowed quickly in return. I still had to force most of the common mannerisms here, always having trouble that some people would shake hands and other bowed for respect. So different than where I came from.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Minamino, but please, call me anything but Ms. Simons." I added once I had risen back to my short height. "Makes me feel much older than I am." I added lightly as he chuckled and nodded.

"Only if you promise to call me Shuichi when we run into each other again."

 _When? Shouldn't it be if?_

"I will do that, Shuichi." I murmured softly, watching as his emerald eyes darkened slightly. I was caught off guard, and as soon as he had looked at me like that, his eyes had lightened once again. He had looked almost…angry.

"I should go, school will be starting shortly and I have a ways to go yet." He spoke up then after a tense moment of pause, and I nodded in agreement.

"Uh, yeah, me too." I replied weakly, my knees feeling like jelly under me.

"Take care of yourself, Beth." Shuichi smiled a tense smile, before he turned sharply and disappeared among the crowds.

"You too…" I murmured to where he had been standing moments before, my head spinning. What in the world had happened there?

 _Ding Dong Ding Dong_

SCHOOL!

"Keiko is going to _kill_ me!" I gasped, hearing the clock strike for the hour, knowing there was no chance I would make it to school on time. I turned, racing through the crowds as fast as I could..trying to keep Shuichi from my mind.

That was going to prove easier said than done.

* * *

Metamorphosis

* * *

"You were late!" Keiko sighed heavily as she frowned at me then, her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face. I groaned, leaning my head back against the wall I had been propping myself against.

"I know, I'm sorry." I frowned, internally battling with if I should tell her why I was late. Somehow…somehow I felt that it wasn't a good idea. After all, it was only freak occurance that had him run into me again right? The chances of it happening for a third time were slim to none, so there was no need to make a fuss over it. A part of me was actually really disappointed with that fact.

"Elizabeth…what is it?" Keiko's soft concerned voice broke through my thoughts as I looked over to her, smiling then gently to ease her.

"Oh nothing." I waved her concern off easily as I stood up from slouching against the wall. "Just thinking."

"About?" Keiko prompted me then as she linked her arm through my own, walking down the hall with me.

"School, life, Yusuke." I sighed a bit as I shrugged my shoulders some. "I don't know, just after everything that…has come to light. Just…things seem so surreal."

"I get what you're saying." Keiko agreed as we spoke softly then between the both of us. "I was up a lot last night just thinking about it. About everything."

"Same." I laughed a little as I shook my head. "Regardless I suppose no one can really say what is to come in the future, even with what we've found out."

"That's true too." Keiko smiled as she squeezed my arm. "How…how have you been? I mean…with everything." She frowned as she stopped me then, oddly enough giving me this guilty look.

"Keiko?"

"I was just…so selfish in my grief that I never…I didn't ever ask how you…how you've been dealing with Yusuke's death." She frowned all the more. "And I am so sorry for that."

"Keiko!" I frowned in surprised hearing her as I shook my head. "You've got nothing to be sorry for! So that stops right here and now. I _know_ what Yusuke means to you, and that's not to say he doesn't mean a lot to me too, but not quite in the same way as you. People all grieve differently, react differently to things. They way you reacted was not wrong, nor selfish."

"I just…I feel like I am always looking after Yusuke, and you're always looking after me _and_ Yusuke." Keiko frowned some then. "I just wish you'd have someone look after you."

"That's a really sweet thought Keiko." I smiled as I patted her hand kindly then, my heart warming at her concern. "Your concern is enough for me to know that you care though, you don't have to be worried about me."

"You're just so independent." Keiko sighed then as she resumed walking and I laughed, walking with her.

"And you're not?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled and shrugged bashfully.

"I suppose, but not in the same way you are. I mean…I have…" She flushed prettily then, and I knew what she was saying. She had a different kind of relationship with Yusuke, he looked out for her because he (though he would never admit it) liked her in a romantic sense, and she did the same (even though, again, _she_ would never admit it). I didn't have anything remotely like that in my life right now.

"I know." I murmured then, feeling that notion slightly dampen my mood. I would be nice, that's for sure, but it also wasn't something that I needed. It was just a want, and wants could wait, or not happen at all.

"It'll happen someday. A guy is going to take one look at you and see you for the beautiful person you are." Keiko smiled reassuringly as I laughed a bit and shook my head.

"Let's just concentrate on getting both you and Yusuke to pull your heads from your asses and admit you want each other first." I teased her back and she smacked my arm, rolling my eyes.

But her blushing face told me she was more than ready for that to happen.

Metamorphosis

"So Hiro asked me out today." Keiko sighed softly as I looked over at her wide eyed while we walked down the street back towards mine and Yusuke's complex.

"Seriously?" I asked, my amusement clear in my voice. "You told him to take a long walk off a short bridge right?"

"Elizabeth!" Keiko sighed as she shook her head at me. "That's not a nice thing to say. He's a charming guy, and cute." She frowned as she looked up at the sky then and I couldn't help smiling.

"But he isn't Yusuke." I finished as I poked her side playfully and she bashfully swiped my finger away.

"So are you going to tell me why you were late this morning?" She asked, obviously trying to change the subject as I felt my own face heating up remembering the encounter earlier.

"Slept in." I answered shortly and Keiko looked over to me suspiciously.

"I'm so sure."

The silence took over then as I refused to take her bait. This morning still felt like an occurrence I had best keep to myself. I don't know why, but something in my gut made me feel uneasy admitting to seeing him. The silence was soon broken though as we approached Atsuko's door.

"Uh, what's that smell?" Keiko and I both groaned together, my nose wrinkling as something (no pun intended) smelt like it had died inside of the apartment. Opening the door, it only got worse.

"Holy shit." I muttered seeing the garbage strewn all over the small apartment. "It looks like two weeks worth of piled up crap."

"I don't think we could make it across the apartment without slicing out feet on a broken bottle or stepping on something rancid." Keiko added in disgust, but we both signed in resignation, knowing we were going to have to. Both Keiko and I stepped and tip toed across the floor till we got across the room where a note had been left by the fridge. Keiko picked it up, reading it over and sighing as she handed it to me. I read it as well, rolling my eyes as I did and throwing the paper down with the other mess in the apartment we would end up cleaning anyways.

"Looks like she's back to normal." Keiko commented dryly as I nodded in agreement, frowning a bit.

"Listen, you go and look after Yusuke, I'll take care of this mess." I told her then as I shook my head in disgust. Keiko frowned as she moved into Yusuke's room, letting out a gasp of anger.

"Even Yusuke is covered in garbage!" Keiko frowned and I moved over then and looked through the doorway, my nose wrinkling in disgust as I saw it as well. "What kind of parent does this?!" Keiko asked angrily, and I sighed heavily, leaning against the sliding door.

"Atsuko isn't exactly parent of the year," I agreed with her then. "But she does love him…though she has an awfully weird way of showing it." I muttered, kicking a bottle away from me feet with disgust. "I'll grab some garbage bags."

"I swear it should be some kind of felony!" Keiko growled as she stepped forward then.

Only to step on the bottle I had just kicked.

I reached out as she wobbled and fell backwards, hooking my arms under her's as we both fell backwards now, and grunted as my back hit the sliding door behind us. The entire room shook with our fall, and both Keiko and I looked on in horror as the pile of books with the empty bowl shook and finally fell.

Right on Yusuke's face.

Keiko and I looked at each other for a moment, horrified, before we both rushed over and started to shove the stuff off of him. Keiko started to throw the books everywhere, whilst I did the same, digging for his face under everything.

"Hold on Yusuke, I'm coming!" Keiko gasped out and my head shot up, looking at her with a crooked eyebrow. "Are you okay?!" She asked desperately, and at this I couldn't stop myself.

"Keiko…he's not going to answer." I told her in amusement at her behaviour. "And he probably didn't feel any of this." I laugh a little then. Keiko shoots me an annoyed look that has me shutting up instantly.

"How do you know?" She asked sharply, and I paused for a moment.

How _would_ I know? I mean, after all, up until the other day I never even thought that there was a world beyond our own.

"I'm going to have to come here every day, or Yusuke won't have a body to come home to." Keiko sighed heavily as we finally cleaned everything up around him. I stood, shaking my head.

"We can both take turns checking in during the day. Especially since I live in this complex." I told her gently then, letting her know she wasn't alone in this. Keiko nodded thankfully then, before moving back over towards Yusuke's body.

"He needs a good dusting." I comment lightly then, seeing how some had gathered on his cheeks and nose.

"He's not a piece of furniture." Keiko replied lightly with a slightly amused smile. I laughed a little at the thought, feeling better now that Keiko seemed to be in a better mood. She took the rag nonetheless and started to clean his face off. I saw the tender look in her eyes as she did so gently, and suddenly felt (irrationally at that) that I was intruding on a special moment.

A special moment between Keiko and the corpse of her crush.

I shiver slightly at the thought, shaking my head. "I'm going to go out to the kitchen to see if I can find some garbage bags to get this place cleaned up." I spoke up then, turning and heading into the main room. I gently closed the door behind me then, going to the kitchen and digging through the cupboards.

"Aha!" I shouted when I finally came across some, opening the bag up then and starting with the kitchen. Old toss-away noodle bowls were everywhere, along with wrappers from other junk that Atsuko had been eating. For the most part, though, it was the cans of beer and pop everywhere, some still half full.

"Wow, and my Mom thinks my bedroom is bad…should bring her over to see this." I muse to myself, thinking about how she might never complain about my messy room again if that were the case. I continued to pick up, moving out into the living area, before Keiko came rushing out of Yusuke's room looking flustered.

"We're going shopping!" Keiko exclaimed then in a high pitched voice as she grabbed my arm and started to drag me to the door.

"What?" I asked in confusion then as I looked back towards Yusuke's room. "But the mess-"

"Can wait until later! I need to go shopping _now._ " Keiko interrupted firmly, and grabbed the garbage bad I had in my hand from me. She dropped it to the side, before continuing to rush me out the door.

What on earth had happened in that room?

* * *

Metamorphosis

* * *

Twenty minutes later found us outside of a small bakery. I looked to Keiko again with curiosity-she hadn't said a word so far.

"Stop looking at me like that." Keiko finally spoke up in annoyance, and I frowned all the more.

"What happened in Yusuke's room?" I asked bluntly then, and I watched as her face lit right up with a blush. My eyes widened then. She was _embarrassed_ about whatever happened. "Oh, now you have _got_ to tell me." I insist, a big grin on my face. Keiko groaned slightly then.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" She asked in defeat.

"Nope." I reply easily, popping the 'p' for effect. She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"IalmostkissedYusuke." Came her muffled response and my jaw dropped. Had I heard that wrong?

"Come again?"

"I-almost-kissed-Yusuke." Keiko looked up, hissing out each word quietly as her face remained bright red. I paused for a moment to mull it over, before my face twisted up slightly in disgust.

"You almost kissed a corpse?"

"It was _Yusuke's_."

"Doesn't change the fact it is his _dead body_." I retaliated then, tilting my head some. "There is something dark and twisted inside of you, isn't there?" Keiko huffed in annoyance, about to respond, before someone ran down the street yelling 'fire on fourth avenue!', and another man joined him, running down the street 'that makes a dozen today, the fire department can't keep up with them all!'

"Oh my god, _we_ live in that complex." I gasped then as I looked over to Keiko with wide eyes. Keiko shares a look of terror with me, before we both go rushing back towards mine and Yusuke's complex.

When we get there the scene is absolutely terrifying. The flames are bursting through the windows, and the pails of water the men are throwing on the flames are doing absolutely nothing.

"Yusuke!" Keiko screamed to my side and we both go running forward, only to get stopped by a couple bystanders.

"Let me go!" I shout then as I struggle against their hands, Keiko doing the same. Keiko manages to break free herself, and I watch as she grabs a bucket of water and dumps it over herself, running into the fire.

"KEIKO!" I shout desperately then, absolutely horrified as she disappears into the flames. "LET ME GO!" I cry desperately as another pair of hands grab onto me to keep me there.

"It's too dangerous! Your friend is going to get herself killed!" One of the men holding me back protests then as I feel myself go weak in the knees. They let me down to the ground gently as I watch on then, my face pale as I thought about losing both of my friends now.

"The fire is blocking the door!" Someone shouts and I don't move, I can't, I'm frozen in terror as I watch that very door, praying that Yusuke and Keiko make it out. Suddenly I hear a surprising and very familiar voice behind me.

"Urameshi's house." Kuwabara gasps in surprise, and I turn my body quickly, scrambling to my feet to face him.

"Keiko went in after him!" I cried to Kuwabara then, my hands finding his shirt to help hold myself up. I feel his hands go to my waist to steady me, looking at me with concern, before fear slowly came over his face as well.

"Keiko is in there? Yusuke's Keiko?" He asked sharply, and I nod, feeling the tears burning in my eyes.

"She's trying to save his body." I cry then, and Kuwabara quickly wraps his arms around me and pulls me into him, holding me protectively as he gazes at the building, his body tense.

"She'll get out, Elizabeth, she's tough-has to be if she was friends with Yusuke." He tries to comfort me, but it doesn't work. My whole body is trembling as I go back to staring at that doorway.

What felt like hours passed, but finally I saw two shadows emerging from the doorway. I was in shock for a few seconds, before quickly running from Kuwabara's arms over to Keiko, helping her bring Yusuke's body away from the building and lay it down on the ground.

"You scared me to death!" I gasped at her as I quickly hugged Keiko, feeling her hug me back weakly. She coughed slightly, and I let her go, grabbing her shoulders so I could look her over. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine…Yusuke is fine too." Keiko murmured then as I looked down at his body completely covered by the blanket.

"Keiko…you could have been killed." I croak then, feeling my eyes burning with tears once more. "What were you thinking?"

Keiko's own eyes shone as well as she looked back to me from staring down at Yusuke. "I was thinking that life wouldn't be worth living anyways if Yusuke stayed dead." She replied honestly, and I took a moment to process what she said, nodding slowly as I did.

"Why did you go in after his body, Keiko?" Kuwabara asked then, and we both turned to him as he stood over us. In the distance we could hear the sirens of the firetrucks coming towards us.

"I promise I'll explain, but we have to get Yusuke somewhere safe." Keiko replied as she frowned, hearing the sirens getting closer.

"Let's go then." Kuwabara replied, grabbing Yusuke's body and heaving it over his shoulder. He reached out then for my hand, grabbing it firmly in his own, before I reached for Keiko's, and all together we raced away from the firetrucks and police cars that were closing in.

* * *

Metamorphosis

* * *

"I am so sorry I put you all at risk today." Atsuko frowned, looking utterly ashamed of herself as we stood in front of the burned down apartment hours later. Night had fallen, and we had managed to find a wheel chair to place Yusuke's body in. We had to wait till it was night and nobody was around on the streets to see before we could take him back and find his Mother. "Just because I was out on one of my stupid escapades." She sighed in frustration with herself. "And Keiko, your hair.." She trails off sadly as I too look at my friend's much shorter hair. The fire had singed a good amount off. I had cut it for her to make it look more even.

"It's okay, Yusuke's body is safe and that's what is important." Keiko graciously replied. We had taken the time while hiding Yusuke's body to tell Kuwabara everything. To say he was enthused with this discover would have been an understatement. Once we were able to actually convince him that we weren't crazy he wouldn't stop talking to Yusuke's body, making all these promises to kick his ass when he gets back. "I saw a row of blue fire leading me out. It was like a big explosion." Keiko had also explained everything to Atsuko over the phone this afternoon-none of us could deny that Yusuke had something to do with Keiko getting out of that fire alive. "It felt like I was surrounded by his presence. Yusuke saved me because he knows he is returning." Keiko finished happily and I smiled myself, looking down at Yusuke in his wheelchair.

"I still can't believe it!" Kuwabara laughed deeply as he crouched in front of Yusuke, grinning widely. "Yusuke you old rascal!"

"Oh son!" Atsuko knelt down beside his wheel chair, looking up at him with a big smile. "I'm so sorry about that fire but you're okay now at least, right?" I couldn't stop from rolling my eyes slightly.

Again…people, he's still dead. He may be coming back to life but he won't answer you right now.

Hopefully, though, that was going to change very soon.

* * *

There we go! Hope you liked this chapter. As always, please review to let me know your thoughts! I hope to be getting more Kurama/Elizabeth dynamic going on in the very near future!

Best,

Tiggs1990


End file.
